erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mim
'''Mim '''is the former capital planet of the United Republic. Once the bustling seat of one of the largest and most powerful nations of the Erviadus Galaxy, its surface was irrevocably destroyed during the Republic's violent collapse in 1247. As of mid-1247, it is an irradiated hellscape, with all remnants of life thought to be within the underground locations of the planet. The former capital is under constant threat of stray bombardment from any of the four factions that splintered off of the United Republic in the wake of its collapse. In addition, as its ecosystem was largely artificial in nature, it has completely collapsed. Mim has become uninhabitable for all complex forms of life, and as its atmosphere is bound to deteriorate further, it is predicted to become completely dead within centuries. Nonetheless, its former status as a major point of commerce and politics mean that the planet is dotted with extremely valuable technology, data and cultural artifacts. Reports from the splinter factions suggest that the planet is being scoured by foreign mercenaries. History Pre-Collapse Mim served as the capital planet of the United Republic for over two thousand years. Technically an already uninhabitable planet with an ecosystem sustained by extensive artificial means constantly maintained by the Republic, it served as one of the galactic centers of culture and politics for much of its pre-Ingosi Era existence. Following the establishment of several nations from the planet of Ingos Tenum as galactic powers in their own right, Mim's stance in the galaxy changed. Facing competition from rapidly developing centers of the galaxy such as Lyg, Ithir and Ingos Tenum itself, Mim lost a degree of importance in galactic economics, a situation only exacerbated by the damage sustained during its siege in the Combine-Imperium War and the establishment of the Purple Corridor trade route that took advantage of the Republic's instability by seizing several of its important trade nodes. The impeding UR Civil War shortly after the Combine-Imperium War further crippled Mim's standing, economically and politically. With the Affinity's collapse during the war and the establishment of the Purple Corridor by the Ka'lu'umil, Mim was for a short time virtually isolated and suffered extensive economic damage. Later establishment of contact and ultimately an alliance with the Center Pact allowed Mim breathing room, though it could not fully repair the damage. Collapse With the United Republic's almost rapid collapse in mid 1247, Mim descended into utter chaos. Riots overwhelmed vast sections of the local garrisons and the ensuing attempts by the military's remnants to contain them led to the deaths of atleast 4,000 citizens and over 400 military personnel within the first week. The planet's economic importance effectively evaporated, and many historical locations of the city were ransacked by desperate civilians and gangs. By the time the fleets of the four splinter factions arrived over Mim, its surface was effectively in a total state of anarchy. Much of the infrastructure was extensively damaged, the Senate building was made into a fortress and several underground communities carved the Mim Underground up into pseudo-nations under their control. A thermonuclear missile with a yield of 75 megatons was launched on Mim in the standoff of the four fleets above the planet, destroying much of the historic city center, including most of the Senate building. In the ensuing, brutal combat above and on the planet, an estimated 50,000 missiles of varying types ranging from nuclear to antimatter and beyond were fired unto the planet. Roughly 3,000,000,000 inhabitants of the planet died in the process. Post-Collapse Following the armageddon on the planet and retreat of all four fleets due to the heavy damage sustained, the planet suffered what many historians consider one of the worst recorded examples of nuclear holocaust. Much of the remaining two billion inhabitants perished in the weeks after the armageddon due to the extreme radiation, general collapse of society and rapid shortage of nutrition and clean water. Around five million civilians, merely 0.01% of the original population, are estimated to still be alive across the planet. Mim has been effectively enclosed into a zone of total anarchy by the four factions, though not as an intended measure but rather as a side effect of their state of constant warfare. No QEC contact has been recorded since the armageddon. Category:Planets Category:Anarchy